


无尽轮回

by 709394



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 小康纳找幸福【。】





	无尽轮回

**Author's Note:**

> 大量引用官方原剧情注意。夹带私货注意【x

　　2038年8月15日晚上08:29:04。

　　“那枚”1994年产25美分硬币在康纳手指间飞舞，每一次轨迹计算都让他额角的LED灯闪烁一圈安静的蓝色。

　　型号：PL600

　　编号：369 911 047

　　名字：丹尼尔

　　所属：约翰·菲利普斯

　　事件：嫌疑人劫持主人女儿。

　　事因：异常仿生人即将被取代。

　　他第二百三十七次读取这件案件的档案，核对自己留下的记忆编码，确认一切完好。

　　第二百三十六次失败，源于耶利哥革命失败，他在唤醒模控生命大楼地下四十九层仿生人后被模控生命控制，选择自杀。

　　“叮。”

　　第二百二十四次与第二百四十五次失败，源于他决定继续执行模控生命的命令，在狙击位置被汉克推下楼。他明白他们之间必须死一个之后，他就不再选择继续执行模控生命的任务了。

　　“叮。”

　　第一百九十八次到二百一十四次，汉克在家里自杀。他记得汉克说的每一个音节，每一个语气，十六次：“你知道吗，每次你死了之后又复活，就会让我想起柯尔……只要能再拥抱他一次，什么我都愿意。但人类就是没办法复活……别管我了，你走吧，去完成你的任务，反正你只在乎这件事。”他阻止了十六次，无一成功。而他自己也在最后被模控生命控制七次，淘汰回收八次，自杀一次。

　　“叮。”

　　第一百六十三到一百七十二次，尝试在高速公路上追捕卡拉。汉克命令他不准去追，但他想知道那样是否会有不同。一共九次，死亡三次，失败六次。汉克每次都气疯了，吹胡子瞪眼的表情让他忍不住傻笑。

　　“滴。”他右手尾指背部接住了硬币，倾斜着向食指滚动。

　　第一百五十次，他在史特拉福大厦广播室外用身体挡下了射向汉克的子弹。那是他第十三次主动放弃生命。他很累。但光学组件最后残留的电源，为他保留了那双痛彻心扉的海蓝色眼瞳。

　　硬币到达食指之后再次倾斜手背，使其倒滚。

　　第一百次，他从模控生命醒来，离开大楼之后就放弃了执行任务，径自闯进了汉克的家，说了很多很多很多。那些过去，那些选择，那些困惑和迷茫。对他完全陌生的汉克边喝着酒，边沉默地听着。第二天模控生命联合底特律警局把他回收了。汉克没能阻止这发生，他也没反抗。他甚至俏皮地向汉克眨了眨眼，说：“我们下次再见。”

　　反手握住硬币，开始左右抛掷。“叮。”

　　第七十八次，他脱不离的轮回使得他尝试持续激怒汉克，对方在大使桥边扣响了扳机。他几乎以为他解脱了。

　　“叮。”

　　第五十次，他偷偷在醉倒在地的汉克脸上印了一个吻。那是他的初吻，也是他仅有的一个吻。

　　“叮。”

　　第十三次，他回到汉堡车前，程序性地告诫汉克不应该再吃高热量汉堡。汉克第十一次回答他“反正人类迟早要死”，他突然觉得非常难过。

　　“叮。”

　　第五次，他主动请汉克喝酒。汉克看他的眼神让他想起他第四次选择把酒倒掉之后汉克的反应，觉得相当有趣。

　　“叮。”

　　第一次，底特律城市农场天台上，他没有去救生存几率89%的汉克，被对方刮了一巴掌。于是在那次唤醒汉克的时候，他也刮了对方一巴掌。他小心翼翼地珍藏着这不知道何时就会彻底丢失的记忆，哪怕之后的两百三十五次他都在天台选择救汉克，哪怕之后有二百一十五次没再用力打对方的脸。

　　“叮。”70层到，他用食指与中指夹住硬币，收回衣袖中。

　　他不知道为何自己一直在重复过去，但他知道这件事总会有个结局，而他正一步一步走向它。自他第二次醒来，他的系统记忆深处就隐约有个雪花纷飞的场景在晃动，在鼓励他一次又一次醒来，一次又一次经历这一切、修正这一切。

　　RK800型异常仿生人康纳抬起了头，把领带扶正系紧，开始他的第二百三十七次尝试。

　　END


End file.
